The story of Harry the death
by darkestlord243
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the boy who live but his brother Edward read to find out Dark,Deatheater Harry, Daphne


**This is my second fanfiction so no flames and please review****.**

**Main pairing Harry/Daphne **

**sub- pairing don't know so you decide, also I am not a good speller so no flames or criticism if so stop reading and never read this fanfic again this fic starts in Harry's fourth year of Durmstrang where they go to Hogwarts. And one more thin Lily and James are alive in this one ,if you think this copy right or something then stop reading and disconnect your internet.**

**I don't own Harry Potter it is owned by miss J.K. Rolling and Warren Brothers films.**

Talking:what the

_Thinking: my lord_

_parseltongue: silly human_

**Spell/cures: Crucio**

"Oh come on Victor" Said a boy with raven black hair and avada kedavar green eyes with with the normal Durmstrang school robes and uniform which consisted of a crimson over cloak and a black dress shirt with red dress pants of the same texture of the cloak. Both seemed to be made of acromantula silk.

"I said no Harry and that all I'm going to say and I need to say" Victor said with a piercing look at his young friend.

"Oh come,Victor let me teach you my new spell it might help you out when we go to Hogwarts"the now named Harry said "And did I also say that it will help you in being a seeker"

" Fine what is the spell Potter"Victor said while his thoughts consisted of "_ this better be good"_, and _" This better not be like last time I don't like being his testing dummy anymore". _As he rubbed a spot on his lower abdominal wear a thin scar was located.

"The name of the spell is maledictum Draconis" said Harry Potter the ex-brother to the 'boy-who-lived'.

" The curse of dragon, the name is good but what does it do change me it to a dragon or something like that" Victor asked with a very curious look on his face. He then began to image himself as a fire-breathing horned-tail.

" No it doesn't turn you in to a dragon, but it does boost your power,speed,and your reflexes. Plus you will have some spell-resistance. Not on the level as a dragon but better than most wizard who have magical enhancements."Harry said as he went into lecture mode.

"That is amazing mate but what are the draw backs" Victor asked with a critical look in his eyes. For no spell like this could have negative effects.

"The draw backs are it take a large chunk of your core to cast. Which this could lead to magical exhaustion or even death. There could be more never fully tested all of them. I hope the others aren't as bad as the others" Harry said with hope that there wasn't any worse effects.

" When can you teach me Harry because the world cups in a week and I need to practice"? Victor asked Harry with a wonderment.

" To master fully the spell i would say around five or so days, and to learn around it one and half days, although if we start to day we might be done by lunch"Harry said with a smirk that would send the marauders running for the hills.

" Harry you know sometimes you creep me out right"Victor asked with uneasiness staring to creep into his voice.

" Yeah you said it about thirty to forty times why"Harry asked with that grin still in place. Which Victor swore he saw a twinkle in Harry's eye

"Just checking so are we going to start now or later"Victor asked with even more unease staring to show on his face.

"Now" was all Harry said as he walked away as Victor started whimpering as he remember the last time Harry taught him something lets just say no flash backs needed because you might have nightmares.

{Time skip}

A slightly bruised and cut Victor Krum walked into the dinning hall of Durmstrang with a perfectly fine Harry Potter following behind with some eyes of the first year students following them as they made there way to their table with Victor ranting about insane friends, sadists ,and Harry's enjoyment for his pain.

" Victor honestly it wasn't that bad" Harry said as they sat down at their table where all the kids flinch when Harry said wasn't that bad.

"That's easy for you to say you don't a have a scratch on you"Victor said while pointing at Harry's scratch free form.

"OK maybe I went a little two far" Harry said with defeat.

" To far,to far Harry for Merlin's sake you went over board throwing anima comedtis at me do you know how bad those hurt they cut, burn, and they sting how you came up with a name like that is out of my mind" Victor hissed threw clenched teeth.

" OK I went over board happy now Victor I said let me use some healing spells but you said no so how is that my problem Victor" Harry said as he pulled out his wand and did a flick and jab motion with his wand and Victor was perfectly fine a second or two later.

"OK I was wrong about not letting you heal me, but could you blame me mate you set so many spells and hexes at me." Victor asked while his moved about. To many of the pass buys it was a comical site to behold.

" Hey I do need some target practice once in a while like you do Victor and you did learn the spell so stop being a prat Victor and suck it up I went over board a lot OK so whats for lunch Harry said while looking at the food around him.

" Harry your an evil sadist and friend you know that "Victor said with a deadpanned look on his faces.

" Yes and thanks for the complement Victor" Harry said as Victor started to laugh and everyone started to scoot away from the two while muttering sadist under there breath.

{ Time skip one week and two days later}

"Come on highmaster do you I have to go" Harry Potter asked the highmaster Igor Karkaroff.

" Yes Potter you are going along with the finest of Durmstrang or you will have to stay with Professor Darkshade Potter and we both know you hate him" Igor said

" Highmaster you do know that Edward Potter "the boy who should have died "will be at Hogwarts right" Harry asked calmly but you could hint on the threat he sent a the highmaster.

" I'm well aware of that and you shall not harm the boy Potter" Highmaster Karkaroff said with a critical eye.

" I won't harm him sir but if he comes near me I will use obturamentun sangrinen maledicta on him so warn Albus Dumbledork" Harry Hissed threw clenched teeth.

" Fine Potter if you use your blood stopper curse on the boy you might have to tell them the counter cures to it OK Potter" Karkaroff said calmly.

" Fine the counter is Sagrinen finite"Harry said.

"Good Potter Now off to the ship" Karkaroff said with a nod to the ship.

{ Time skip One day later Hogwarts}

"Everyone lets give a warm welcome to the young ladys of Beauxbatons" Headmaster Dumbledore said while some very beautiful girls came threw the door and did a dance that had all the male students drooling" And lets not forget the ever powerful students of Durmstrang" Albus said.

As Harry walked into the great hall of Hogwarts he saw Daphne Greengrass his future wife who was sitting at the Slytherin table and his younger brother Edward David Potter who was sitting with a red head boy and a brown haired girl at the Gryffindor table, but the thing that ticks him off the most was that Lily and Jame Potter where there as teachers.

As Durmstrang finished there dance Harry and Victor walked over two the Slytherin table some Hogwarts students where staring at both of them like they where idiots as Harry took a seat next to Daphne She looked up and saw him and if you looked in her eyes you could see utter happiness in them.

"Hello Daph been awhile has it not and you look ever more beautiful than that last time if I am correct" Harry said with a wink and a smirk.

" Well hello Harry it has only been a month since we last seen each other, oh hello Victor nice win at the cup you look sore you try one of Harry love's spells again" Daphne asked with a knowing look on her face, as her best female Tracie Davis was giving her a weird look.

" Yes miss Greengrass and thank you"Victor said as he sat down next to Harry.

" Daphne who are these people well I know Victor Krum but not him" Said a voice with a puce arse that everyone knows and hates.

" Well hello Draco you mean you don't remember little old me I'm hurt even when I was at your house two years ago talking to your father about how I could train you"Harry said with a smirk that sent a shiver down Daphne's spine.

"Bloody hell your Harry Potter" Draco all but yelled after that outburst the hall was silent.

Lily and James stood up and walked over to the boy who ran away.

" Well hello Lily,James its a nice night that we are having is not, and right now if you two don't mind I'll be talking to miss Daphne"Harry said as he turned away from them and started talking to Daphne but Lily and James said something well Lily did.

" No you won't you will go sit over there next to your brother and his friends right now" Lily commanded and a look only a mother could muster to scare her son.

As she finished talking there was a hollowed laugh coming from Harry as he stood up everyone tensed and reach for there wand.

" You will never command me Lily Evans Potter you lost that right along time ago now go feed your fat arse son and leave me alone I am considered an adult now after you declared me an ingrate" Harry cackled with insane glee watching the hurt cross the woman's face.

" I am not your son Lily Potter anymore I was at some point but you drove me away and dropped me off at Durmstrang now I am going to say this once if you ,your husband, or son come near me I will destroy you, now leave me alone Lily and James Potter" Harry hissed threw clenched teeth, as Lily and James left and sat in their chairs Albus Dumbledore stood up and said that all the foreign students will sleep in there transport for there stay here. They will also attend class with their year mates.

{ Time skip to the start of the goblet of fire ceremony}

"And the Durmstrang champion is Harry Potter" Dumbledore said loudly as Durmstrang clapped Harry on the back,"And Finally the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory " Dumbledore said loudly but as everyone turned there backs the goblet started turning blue again and it exploded outward with a single piece of parchment and as Dumbledore grabbed it and read the name he yelled" Edward David Potter " and that's when the hall went silent. and then there where cries of out rage.

" Look Potter couldn't let someone else be a hero he had to keep it all to himself" Draco Malfoy yelled with a look of rage on his face.

[Scene change]

"Edward are you positive you did not put your name in that goblet" Albus Dumbledore asked Edward Potter.

" Positive sir but may I asked how did Harry put his name in he just put it in after Krum did. Fred and George where thrown back when they tried" Edward Asked.

" Highmaster Karkaroff said Harry was the best they had other than Victor Krum so he told me to tweak it a little bit to let who was ready for the challenge and so that's how Harry is in the tournament" Albus said with one of his eye twinkles.

"But wouldn't that count for me to sir"Edward asked.

" No my dear boy it only worked on Harry because He is consider a sixth year in Durmstrang" Albus said.

" OK who do you think put my name in the cup sir I think it was Harry" Edward said with conviction.

"I don't know my boy, I don't know" Albus said.

**So what did you think please review.**

**OK here is the sub-pairing poll**

**1Victor/Tracy **

**2 Ron/Hermonie**

**3Draco/Luna**

**4 Nevile/ Hanna**

**5 Edward/Ginny**

**You may suggest who you want but this fanfiction is a Harry/Daphne, and I'm sorry about not saying this before but the main reason I don't put Nevile, or Ginny in yet is because they will pay an importing role in later chapters, and if your wondering why Luna for Draco is because he is an idiot so ja ne**

**This is the edited version of the story my younger brother started. He had became ill when write so he was never able to finishes it so i took it over for him.**

**I was the one who made this account and the first story. My name is Kyle my brother's name is Alex so give a round of applause to a thirteen year old who had a magnificent ideal. If anyone would like to beta this story PM me. So every one knows i'm eighteen**


End file.
